Accidents Happen
by TokiyoWind
Summary: It was purely, utterly accidental.


A/N: This is my first Blue Exorcist fanfic, and I think as well as the first RyujiXShiemi fic. I hope you enjoy.

Summary: It was purely, utterly accidental.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own this amazing world of Blue Exorcist. It belongs to Kazue Kato.

* * *

_**Accidents Happen**_

_**One-Shot**_

* * *

Ryuji sighed heavily as he settled himself between Shima and Konekomaru on the floor. He tried to ignore the loud chattering around him and focused on the textbook he held in his hands. He was trying to memorize another extremely long spell that could be useful when trying to execute demons above the intermediate level, but it was so hard to concentrate when everyone around him talked loudly among themselves.

He was not surprised when Rin wanted to throw a Christmas party. It was nearly Christmas, as well as the Okumura twin's birthday. Rin explained that he had wanted to surprise Yukio and make him feel more important rather than focus on both of their birthdays. The blue-headed son of Satan said that Yukio never acknowledged himself, so that was why he decided to throw a Christmas slash birthday party dedicated specially to his brother. He had to admit, it was very kind of Rin to suggest it. It meant that he truly cared for others, and not just himself.

"Bon, shouldn't you be paying attention to Rin instead of trying to memorize that new spell you've been working on?" Shima tapped Ryuji lightly on the shoulder, his tone slightly concerned. "Give that to me," he continued silently as he took away his book without his consult, ignoring his friend's inconsiderate whining. "Now, pay attention to Rin. He's just about to announce everyone's task."

"Fine," grumbled Ryuji, averting his attention to the blue-headed demon. "But you're giving that book back to me when we're finished with all of this."

"Of course," replied Shima, smiling friendly.

"Oi! Hey! Shut up! Hey! Look here!" Rin waved his hands frantically in the air and continued to until he received everyone's attention. Afterward, he quickly scribbled something down on the chalkboard. When he finished, he began, "Okay! This Christmas-Birthday party has to be special! I want everyone to have a good time, especially Yukio! So, don't screw this up!"

Takara rose the hand that held his rabbit puppet in the air. "You shouldn't be talking. You screw things up all the time."

Rin frowned and arrogantly yelled, "Shut up, you stupid puppet!" He pointed accusingly at Takara and his puppet, ready to burst in flames. "I'm going to kill you if you say something like that again—"

"Hey," interrupted Ryuji, annoyed by all of the unnecessary commotion. "If you want this party to be important to your twin brother, you should stop shouting your ass off and get down to business."

"Oh…yeah." Rin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

"Damn right I am," Ryuji whispered silently for only himself to hear.

"Now," began Rin as he tapped the chalkboard loudly, "We all have roles! I, myself, will be in charge of baking the Okumura's special Christmas cake! Konekomaru will be my supervisor."

"You mean that big cake you baked last time for Izumo's surprise birthday?" wondered Shiemi, raising her hand high into the air, eyes big with curiosity.

"Yeah." Rin smiled softly, then directed his gaze at Shima. "Shima, you'll be in charge of getting decorations. Izumo, you'll be accompanying him on his shopping trip."

"Eh? Why me?" Izumo gawked, cheeks reddening slightly. "Why can't Takara help Shima out?"

"Because Takara is in charge of guarding the hallways. He will tell us if Yukio is nearby, and if he ever is, we have to stop what we are doing," explained the blue-hared boy, his tone teasing. "Mm, why do you want to avoid Shima, Tiny Eyebrows? Do you have a crush on him?"

"Oh! Izumo has a crush on me?" exclaimed Shima, grinning brightly. "My, I feel so special!"

"No, I don't!" she snapped angrily, a small blush creeping onto her face. "Rin! Just get on with the roles, already!"

"Okay, okay!" sighed Rin, holding his hands up defensively. He gazed at the chalkboard momentarily, trying to find where he had left off. When he remembered, he snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah! Shiemi, you're making decorative crafts with Bon since you're both artistically talented!"

"Me and Shiemi, huh?" murmured Ryuji, turning his head so that he would be able to eye the light-haired girl.

She eventually took notice to his stares and smiled softly. "I look forward to working with you, Ryu-san!"

Ryuji looked down at his lap to avoid her friendly gaze. That was the first time anyone called him 'Ryu-san'. Usually, he would be addressed by his given nickname 'Bon'. He was surprised Shiemi chose to call him that. He knew they weren't exactly close friends, and he also knew that she was nervous to work along side with him. Perhaps her nervousness caused it?

"Okay! Break!"

Ryuji's head snapped up to the sound of Okumura's outburst. He observed his surroundings curiously, wondering why everyone had disappeared. Slowly, his senses came back to him and he eventually realized that they finally got started on the set-up for the big party. He released a harsh breath as he rose to his feet, dusting the dirt off his trousers as he did so.

He looked from left to right in search of Shiemi, his crafting partner, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Shiemi?" he called out silently.

"Oh, hi Ryu-san!"

Hearing her little, feminine voice ringing in his ears, he turned to glance over his shoulder. Suddenly, his dark eyes met her bright ones. His cheeks immediately heated up after realizing how close she was to him, especially her face. She seemed so clueless, yet her wondering eyes were somewhat pleasing to see.

"Eh…"

"Oh! I'm sorry Ryu-san!" Shiemi quickly apologized with a bow of her head, stepping back slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

He blinked confusingly. "Uh…you didn't scare me. I was just surprised, that's all," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly. "So, shall we get started on those crafts?"

She nodded with a joyous smile. "Of course!"

The young Ex-Wire strode casually over to the teacher's desk, observing the different varying items used to create decorations. He noticed that Shiemi came up beside him, her petite shoulder brushing slightly against his broad one. Ignoring her presence, he continued to sift through the materials, picking the most interesting and unique ones.

When he gathered the necessities, he spread them out across the tiled floor and seated himself. He waited patiently for the girl to settle down beside him, then handed her some sheets of paper and scissors. He immediately started working on his half of the decorations, not paying any attention to Shiemi. He folded the papers neatly, cutting the perfect shapes afterward. When he finished, he unfolded his masterpiece, revealing a long chain of paper people holding hands. He smiled at his accomplishment.

Deciding that he would see how Shiemi was doing, he turned to glance at her work. His smile suddenly faltered and he crinkled his nose at the sight of the terrible mess she had made. He watched her intently as she blankly stared at the wrinkled, torn piece of paper on her lap. She never knew how to do anything right. That girl should just stick to gardening. Planting flowers was all she could ever do without screwing anything up.

He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. He must not take his frustration out on her. As much as he disliked her inability to do simple tasks, he knew it was only caused by her doubt. Over the last couple of months that she had been attending Cram School, he was able to figure her out, though, not completely.

Shiemi was the kind of person to easily doubt herself and allow their nerves to get in the way of their dreams and ambitions. He noticed that she always tried her best to lighten up the gloomy mood and keep a smile on her face. Her cheerful grins always brightened everyone's day, including his. He had to be honest, he found Moriyama to be quite amusing. Her personality was just odd, yet it appealed to him in some sort of way.

"Here…Let me help you, Moriyama-chan," he suddenly said, reaching over to take the rest of her papers.

He felt his stomach spiral as their fingers gently brushed against each other after she handed them to him. Trying to ignore the unusual feeling, he folded the papers and started cutting once again. Minutes later, he pulled them open into the same item he had just crafted.

Shiemi gasped at his artistic talent, "Wow, Ryu-san! You're so good at making decorations!"

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he muttered, "It's nothing really…"

"Nothing?" she gawked. "I believe that you're talented, Ryu-san."

His eyes rose to meet hers. "…Is that so?"

She nodded. "Of course. You're aiming to be a successful Aria and Dragoon, right? I can see that you're already progressing just fine! Plus, you're great with crafting things!" She smiled sweetly and giggled innocently. "You're also great with making friends! Of course, you're talented!"

He stared at her, bewildered and shocked from her statement. He didn't know how to respond. She acknowledged him in so many ways, yet he never came to recognize her for her kindness and friendliness. How stubborn of himself to be like so.

He sighed, reluctantly murmuring, "You're…talented too, Moriyama-chan."

"I-I am?" she stuttered, taken aback by his sudden compliment.

He glared at his hands folded on his lap. He wished acknowledging people could be so much easier than this. He wondered why it was so damn hard for him to say a couple of complimenting words to his fellow comrades and friends. "Erhm…yeah," he began silently. "Well…I haven't forgotten the time you saved us from the demon that broke into the dorms during Boot Camp. You were also very helpful when you brought me and the others to safety during Satan's outrage."

"O-Oh," she laughed nervously. "I just c-couldn't stand seeing you guys get hurt. I-I wanted to be useful for once."

Ryuji rose a brow. "But you've been really helpful since the day we first met."

She gazed at him questioningly and asked, "In what ways?"

He shrugged and pondered momentarily. "Well, before you and Okumura came along, everything was so blunt. When Okumura arrived, he changed the mood slightly, but most of the time he just pissed everyone off." He paused to calm himself. Thoughts of Rin merely set his soul on fire. He did not exactly like Rin, but then again he did not exactly hate him. They were pure rivals down to the bone, and will always be rivals till the end of time.

Awakening from his trance, he continued, "Then when you arrived, you lightened the whole room up. You seem to please everyone, even Izumo-chan. She says that she isn't fond of you, but I know she considers you a friend." He grinned to top the whole 'I'm-So-Friendly' look off.

"Wow, really?" she wondered aloud, placing her index finger on her bottom lip. "Mm, well thank you, Ryu-chan! You made me feel so much better!" Her eyes cringed happily at him, making his insides churn once again.

"No problem," he mumbled, gathering the items and placing it in a pile between them. "Um, why don't we put these up?" he continued silently, holding the paper maches up.

"Okay!" she whistled gleefully, quickly hopping to her feet. "Let's get started!"

He couldn't help but to smile at her odd actions. Her whole soul practically lit up the entire room, sending joyous vibes throughout the area. Watching her skip to the other end of the classroom with decorations in hand, he rose from the floor. She pulled a chair over and stepped up onto it. She glared at the pale-colored wall, then shot a glance over her shoulder. She called out, "Ryu-san?

"Hm?" he hummed, slouching his shoulders slightly.

"Can you get me the stapler over there?"

He looked to the right of him and saw the mentioned item. "Sure," he answered, grabbing it and slowly walking to her location to hand it to her.

When he reached her, he placed the object in the palm of her hand carefully. Their fingers brushed against each other once again and immediately, the hot, sharp feeling attacked his stomach once again. He chewed on his lip as he ogled Shiemi's round, curvy ass as she stepped on her tiptoes to reach the desired location for the decorations. Whenever she reached up, her skirt rode up her thighs, giving him the perfect view of her panties. He pressed his hand to his forehead, cursing himself for looking at this girl sexually, but he knew there was no stopping the devil inside him once his mind was filled with dirtying thoughts.

Ryuji was the type of guy who seemed calm, strong, arrogant, and stellar. He was capable of keeping his emotions and secrets to himself, but his lust and desire? No, not at all. He never in his life was able to control those. Desire was something large. A large, big burning flame that continues to grow unless attended to. Desire would not go away unless fulfilled, and there was no other way.

For now, he would try to fight it. He knew he wouldn't last, though.

**_~ X x . . . x X ~_**

"Ryu-san?" Shieme glanced over her shoulder, staring intently at Ryuji who seemed extremely lost in thought. It was unlike him to act like so. Usually, he would be calm, composed, and focused. Now, he seemed like a complete stranger with the opposite of what he was built to be.

When he finally took notice to her stares, he slouched his shoulders slightly and returned the icy glare. "Hm?" he hummed silently.

She continued slowly, "Can you get me the stapler over there?"

He looked to the right, then replied, "Sure." He took the item then brought it to her. Once he came near to hand it to her, his strong masculine scent attacked her nostrils, weakening her knees. Their fingers brushed gently when he placed the stapler on her palm and she shuddered, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach. To prevent him from noticing her change of attitude, she smiled sweetly to thank him, then averted her attention back to decorating the wall.

As she stapled the paper maches, she felt his icy glare pierce through the back of her head. She could practically feel her heart burning from his heated gazes. She knew it after all. There was something up with Ryuji. Something was wrong with him. This was not the Ryuji she knew. This feeling he gave her was much different than the many feelings he had given her before. This felt like…he was hungering for her.

She tried to imagine him completely naked, hovering over her own bare body, his face merely inches away from hers, his _lips_ merely inches away from hers. She closed her eyes and chewed on her lip, imagining his strong, rough hands roaming up her stomach, eventually groping her breasts. She could see him now, thrusting deep into her with so much passion and force.

She shook her head, ridding her mind of those obnoxious thoughts. Her legs trembled a little, feeling herself get wetter with each passing second. She sighed. Ryuji would never do such things…would he? After all, he wasn't the type of guy who sought after sex…right?

Forcing her thoughts upon something other than Ryuji, she continued to place the decorations. Every now and then, she would move to a different location in the classroom, tugging the chair along with her so that she would be able to stand on it. It was almost thirty minutes before she finally finished. She gazed softly over her shoulder, only to find Ryuji still standing behind her. His head was hanging, cheeks slightly red, and his hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his trousers.

Her eyes observed his facial features. He had dark-colored eyes that were almost impossible to decipher. His brown hair was streaked down the middle with a light yellow. Usually, it would be combed back neatly, sometimes gelled. This time, he let it hang lifelessly in front of his forehead, disheveled. Her gaze glided down to his torso, making note of how his shirt clung tightly around his body, complimenting his muscles. She allowed her attention to drift even lower and soon she found herself gaping silently.

Dear. Kami. He was aroused. The little imagery in front of her said all. Ryuji Suguro was aroused. Big time.

Trembling, she carefully turned around, trying to ignore the sight. Just when she was about to hop off the chair, their gazes locked and she saw his fiery need blaze behind his eerie eyes. She knees immediately weakened and she squealed as she fell forward, not being able to keep her balance.

Minutes later, she found herself sitting on Ryuji. No. _Straddling_ Ryuji. She gulped, her face flushing, and tried her best to avoid his shocked stare. She had fallen on him accidentally. It wasn't supposed to happen. If she had just calmed herself down, none of this would have occurred. Now here she was, _straddling _one of her closest friends, chest pressed against his. He propped himself up with his elbows, making the heat between them only greater. He glared at her, a mixture of surprise and hunger illustrated on his face.

She sat there, on him, trying to recollect her senses. She shifted nervously, but that had only made the friction worse. Instead, she had ground her moist, wet pantie against the hardened bulge sticking out of his pants. She moaned silently, an electrifying wave spreading throughout her, while he groaned gruffly in response.

She bit her lip and squeaked, "I-I am so s-sorry, Ryu-san! I did not mean t-to—"

He hushed her with a press of his lips against hers. She gasped, eyes widening as his tongue danced with hers. Eventually, she was unable to fight him and gave in. She moaned as he pulled her closer, his hands settling on her ass. He suddenly pressed his aroused manhood against her arousal-soaked underwear, making her hum into his mouth.

He finally pulled back, and panting, he murmured against her neck, "It's quite alright, Moriyama-chan. Accidents happen…"

And with that having said, they continued their little adventure to the very end. They were sure that everyone had heard them as they reached their earth-shattering climax.

**_~ X x . . . x X ~_**

Shima sighed as he stepped away from the closed classroom door. He tried to ignore the shuffling and bustling within the room, and he tried to ignore the fact that he was getting aroused from listening to their muffled moans. He tightened the grip around the grocery bags and croaked, "Are they even supposed to be having sex in there?"

"No," Izumo managed to reply through gritted teeth. Shima, just by taking a look at her flushed face, knew that she was too disturbed by this face. She continued, "The least they could do is get a bedroom."

"_Ryuji_," he heard Shiemi moan silently, followed by Ryuji's rasp response, "_Come for me, baby._"

Pressing his hand against his forehead, Shima muttered, "The classroom is going to smell like sweat and sex by the time they're finished. That is definitely not going to be a good condition for the party."

Izumo nodded, avoiding Shima's gaze. "Yukio would not be pleased, neither would Rin."

* * *

**_Reviews Are Appreciated_**


End file.
